Explained Through Science
by HuffleHecate
Summary: Wally is in a world where magic explains everything. Artemis is longing to have her boyfriend back. Percy needs help with school or else he won't get to advance with Annabeth. Reyna has always been courageous, but she needs to step it up if she wants to ask out the boy she likes. Young Justice and Heroes of Olympus crossover! Hope you like it and please review! On temporary leave.
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**Explained Through Science**

 **Hi!** **This is ClearcloudofRiverHuffle. I really wanted to make a crossover, so here it comes! Also, in this, Trials of Apollo hasn't happened for those who know what I'm talking about. Hope you like it and be sure to review. You guys were really charitable on my other stories. Two reviews! Wow!**

 **Wally**

Wally had just died. At least, he thought he had died. Maybe... had he disappeared into pure energy? But he was dead... how was he thinking? He didn't even have a body. There was only light surrounding him, like he wasn't the only pure energy here. Suddenly, everything went black and he swirled around. Suddenly, he was sprawled on a grassy field, his head throbbing with pain. He rubbed it. Where was he? It was pitch black outside. He sat up and rubbed his head. He yelled, "Nightwing? Are you here? M'gann? Kaldur... Aqualad?" Then he remembered. He croaked, "A-Artemis?" Her voice didn't answer. He missed her. He missed the whole team. What had happened? Oh, right. He had saved the world. But Flash and Impulse ran too fast and he was... transported. Here. Wherever he was. He looked down and realized he was still wearing his Kid Flash had to find a place to stay. He was starving and there was nothing in his snack compartment. Most of all, he was tired. He felt like he couldn't even run a mile, which was usually easy for him. Wally painfully for up and looked over tall grains of grass. He was on the side of a highway and there was a city a long way away. He was overjoyed until he saw the sign to say "San Francisco Bay - 15 miles." He had been in the North Pole a few minutes ago. Now he was in California.

Wally ran slower than ever. His speed wasn't working and the closest city was about 11 miles away. To top it off, he was on the side of a highway and it was probably 6 in the morning. He put his thumb up so that someone might pick him up. He felt so vulnerable, so small. He remembered how he had kissed Artemis in Paris. Then his memory shifted to his picture fading, him telling Barry to tell her that he loved her. And everyone now probably thought he was dead. "I'm not dead!" he yelled to the sky, knowing nothing would happen. He sighed and kept running. Then he spotted a small road off the highway that looked like peopled lived there. But there were no cars or anything off that road. He said to himself, "This is a disaster, heavy on the dis!" Wally remembered Dick, always taking away prefixes and stuff like that. He ran all the way to an open field and saw a bunch of kids playing. No, they weren't playing, they were running towards him! A girl was leading them, in armor and with a sword. Wally wasn't surprised, he'd seen stuff like this before. The girl had dark skin and curly brown hair and had a fierce glare on her face. But he wasn't exactly excited when she said, "Halt, in the name of Rome!" She definitely wasn't feeling the aster. Then Wally saw the city.

* * *

 **Artemis**

Artemis woke up, sweating and panting. She had had another dream about Wally, but this time it had felt so real. He had said, "I'm not dead!" straight into the air. Was he calling to someone? But who? It had been a month since he had died and she couldn't put it off. How could she? She loved him. She got up and found her mother watching television from her wheelchair. She said, "Good morning, Artemis! I got your breakfast ready." She said, "Thanks, Mom." Artemis hadn't really had an appetite since Wally died, so she had gotten a little smaller over the past month. She sniffed and her mother wheeled over to her. She said, "Artemis, I know you're sad because this is the one-month anniversary, but you can always find someone else."She glared at her mother. She yelled through sobs, "Listen, Wally was special! And now he's dead!" And she stormed back into her room. She stared at the picture on her wall of the Cheshire Cat for a few seconds and then changed into her Tigress costume. She took a deep breath and yelled to her mom, "Sorry, Mom! I'm leaving!" There was no response because Artemis usually jumped out her window anyway. She went to the phone booth and heard a voice - "Tigress, B-06." At the Watchtower, she saw Batman discussing something with Batgirl and Robin, Static messing around with some metal, and Beast Boy as a dog playing fetch with Kid Flash. She was always convinced Bart was Wally until he started talking about how things were "crash." He had taken on the Kid Flash role when Wally had died and was, to Artemis's dismay and delight, doing pretty well with it. When M'gann and Conner walked in, holding hands, she walked over to them.

"Hey," she said. "So, any missions or something to get him... off my mind?" Miss Martian hugged her and Conner even managed to wipe his eye. He usually had a straight face, but Wally was one of the heroes who rescued him, so even clones could be sad. M'gann said, "Sorry, Artemis. We don't have anything right now." She sighed. Suddenly, the monitor came on. It was Green Lantern, saying, "We need the team in California to check out an immense power surge. It is in a small town near San Francisco Bay. And one more thing. I need the original team _only._ Green Lantern out." Aqualad ran into the room. Batman turned around and the new team, "You guys can move out. Veterans, you'll be teaming up with Zatanna and Rocket once again." Batgirl, Robin, Static, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash left the room and Zatanna and Rocket came in via Zeta Tube. Batman pulled up a picture of a small town in the Bay Area in San Francisco. There was a small tornado swirling around and a crowd dispersing from the area. Batman said, "The tornado has stopped, but there has been disturbance. For example, apparently there have been sightings of animals coming from the site. We need you to check it out. I will send coordinates." There was muttering as they walked out to the Bioship. Zatanna said, "Could it be a member of the Red family again? A tornado droid like Red Tornado?"

"It could be a distraction for the real thing. I mean, animals?" Everyone was silent on the way to San Francisco. When they finally got there, invisibly shielded by Martian tech, they descended and walked out of the ship. There was absolutely nothing odd about this place. Aqualad urged, "Come. We can look around the area for anything suspicious." They came to a highway that looked pretty barren with a sign: "San Francisco Bay - 15 miles." And then there was a laugh that Artemis hadn't heard for years. Nightwing appeared from nowhere and smirked. Everyone ran up to greet him. He had been missing for a month! He said, "Yeah, good to see all of you, too." He looked around at his old team. "Well, you should see this. I went through a portal and I found _this_." He held up a pair of red goggles. Artemis gasped. She choked out, "If you didn't find body, then he's still alive!"

 **Well, hope you enjoyed my first chapter. And I haven't even gotten to the Heroes of Olympus part yet... Well, thanks for reading and be sure to review!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Welcome back everybody! Happy two days after Easter! So hope you liked the last chapter. So I've been rewatching Young Justice and I just did a reread of The Heroes of Olympus, so I'm getting some more** **ideas for the story. Thanks for that one review!**

 **Rocker on: Thanks for the review. The story definitely isn't going to be that violent. Also, I'm not going around giving out spoilers or anything.**

 **Lastly, for those who were wondering, the time gap between the years of Young Justice and Heroes of Olympus does not exist. Just making stuff easier. Now on with show! Story. Whatevs, I don't care.**

 **Show.**

 **hehehehehe**

 **Reyna**

Reyna had no time. She was too busy as praetor to do anything, even take a day off. After the giant Polybotes attacked, the Romans hadn't even had time to clean up before the Argo II arrived and _accidentally_ fired on New Rome. Also, some of the Romans had made it their duty to find Leo Valdez, because he had killed Gaea. It had been one month since the Romans came back to California, and Centurion Hazel Levesque was out on patrol duty. Suddenly her fellow praetor Frank Zhang burst into the room awkwardly. He held something wrapped in tinfoil.  
He said, "Lunch." Then Frank grimaced. "Um, and, you better come outside. There's something you'll want to see."  
Reyna sighed."Listen, Frank, you know I'm busy. Can you please handle it? The citizens of New Rome are complaining about the plumbing problem."  
"Reyna." She could hear the murmuring outside already.  
Frank continued, "Reyna, you have to come. A mortal saw, and is inside, the city."

Reyna followed the praetor outside and blinked. The boy was in some kind of costume... she couldn't tell what it was. It had a red lightning bolt pictured on it, and Reyna's first thought was, _Zeus! No, Jupiter, no, Zeus!_ She could never tell which one it was anymore. Was this mortal boy some kind of sign from Zeus or Jupiter? She turned around to speak to Frank, when the boy yelled, "Zatanna! Finally, a familiar face..." He shut his mouth when Reyna swirled around and gave him the eyes that could make anyone whimper.  
But this boy stayed firm and said _,_ "Um, you're not Zatanna. So, I need answers." And then he talked so fast it made Reyna dizzy. "Howdidigetherewhatdoyouwantfrommewhydidyouarrestmeandwherearemyfriendswheresartemis?"Reyna shook her head and held up the food wrapped in tinfoil.  
"First, you must answer to _me._ And eat. You have a long day ahead of you."

* * *

 **Percy**

Ah, enduring the horrors of English class.

Annabeth being a smarty-pants and answering everything.

It was ninth period on the first day of school and Percy was dying to get out. So far, the only class he wasn't slumping down in his chair for was lunch, where he was sitting with Annabeth and this kid just walked up to him. He sat next to them for the rest of lunch. Probably a demigod, because no one usually sat with him other than satyrs and other demigods. But of course, Percy always excelled at lunch. He knew he was failing everything else. He especially excelled at failing Science. He also had missed a year of school because of the wrath/glory of Hera's little exchange program plan. But, you know, the New Rome college was going to be letting him in anyway. He just had to pass the SATs and DSTOMPS. But Sally Jackson would never approve if he failed. I mean, she loved him even when he did destroy schools, but with the baby on the way, she was being extra-protective even for grades. Finally, the Zeus of school happened - the bell rang. Percy rushed out of school as quick as a flash... _Quick as a flash?_ Where had he gotten that flash idea? He hoped he wasn't being manipulated. He'd had enough of that for a lifetime. Anyway, he still waited for Annabeth to come out of school.  
Annabeth said, "Seriously, Percy, do you have to rush out like that?"  
"C'mon, Wise Girl. You know how much I want to get out."  
"I know." She kissed Percy on the cheek. Then a voice giggled.  
"Sorry to interrupt," Piper said, smirking. "But you need to come with us." She motioned to Jason, who was at her heels.  
She didn't need to use charmspeak to tell them that something was wrong.

Jason flew them back to Camp Jupiter and they stopped at the border of the city. Percy could already feel the tension at the camp. Everyone was murmuring and whispering.  
Jason said, "Well, Reyna won't tell us much, but basically there's a mortal at camp."

* * *

 **Artemis**

Artemis had stopped crying a while ago. But, of course, they were happy tears. Wally was alive! They had been scouting the area to see if Wally had left any trace like he left his goggles. But Artemis wondered if he hadn't meant to leave his goggles on the roadside. M'gann had been keeping her company, giving her words of encouragement.

Suddenly they caught a glimpse of a huge... thing. It looked like a giant boar, but boars in Northern California. Artemis crossed that out on her probability list. Raquel said, "Was that me, or was that..." Aqualad sighed. "I believe we all saw it."  
Zatanna shook her head. "I can feel that magic is strong here." Then she winced. Her eyes opened widely. "We have to get out of here!" The boar jumped out of nowhere and knocked Rocket out of the air. Miss martian yelled telepathically, _Get behind me!_ They all did and M'gann used her telekinesis to blast the bull. But it only worked a little and pushed it only a few feet. M'gann said, _It's resisting me telepathically!_

Artemis said, _Cover me._ She dove under the creature's legs and tied them together with a tether. Conner came up and punched the giant monster.  
 _It's not enough,_ he yelled. As if on cue, the boar writhed in pain. The team looked up to see a terrifying bronze dragon flying in the sky. Artemis could see two figures riding on its back. Nightwing commanded, "Stay back, team!" Fire came from the saddle of the dragon, so much fire that there was only a pile of dust when the smoke cleared.  
Superboy mused, "What the..." The mechanical dragon descended so that they could see two figures: an impish Latino boy and breathtakingly beautiful girl with amber hair. There was an eerie silence. Then the Latino boy spoke. "Well, only three days! It took Percy 8 months." Aqualad walked up to the boy and held out his hand.  
"I suppose we should thank you for rescuing us."  
The little elf boy (at least that's what Artemis thought of him) said, "Eh, don't mention it," and shook Kaldur's hand furiously. "I'm Leo Valdez and this is my mamacita Calypso."  
The girl, Calypso, said, "What did I tell you about calling me mamacita?"  
"Anyway, who are you? You saw the Colchis bull, so are you demigods?" There was a chatter.

"Demi- what now?" Raquel questioned. Leo laughed. "You need a lot of explaining. But first, a few dozen people are lining up to kill me."

* * *

 **Wally**

Wally ate a cheeseburger, a caesar salad, a bowl of pasta, and two slices of pie for dinner. Best of all, he asked for it and he _got_ it. Then, after thinking this place was pretty cool, he got taken in for questioning.

The girl's name was Reyna. She had long dark hair pulled back into a braid. She said she was the _prehter_ of the _Twelfth Legion Fulminata_ or whatever that looked about 16 or 17, but she had a serious look in her eyes and she gave him the death glare whenever he talked without permission.

The next girl's name was Hazel. She was the person who captured her when he "stumbled upon" this place. She was definitely 14. She had a warm look in her eyes, but seriously. The girl spoke like she was from the 40s (which Wally later found out she was! ummmmm...). She was a centurion.

Lastly was the boy, Frank. He seemed uncomfortable interrogating someone who had just _happened_ to stumble upon this place. He was also a praetor. How many were there? He looked around 15.

Reyna asked the first question. "Why are you here?"

Wally sighed. 'Well, last thing I remember is saving the world, then _whoosh!_ I end up in Cali and weird people capture me. No offense." He said to Hazel.  
"None taken." Reyna narrowed her eyes. Frank twiddled with his thumb then asked the next question. "What is your family situation?"  
"Well, I live with my mom and dad. Why?"  
"Never mind for now." Questionable. Reyna took the next move.  
"What are your abilities?" Ugh, no. This is where it gets hard to explain.  
"Ha. Not allowed to say."  
"And why would that be?"  
"This is odd, but I think I'm in an alternate dimension. I don't think I'm on Earth-16 anymore."  
"Ah. Explain." Wally took a deep breath.  
"Okay. So you know superheroes, right?"  
"No."  
"You know, Superman, Batman, the one and only Flash!"  
"No!"  
"Yup. Alternate universe. Can I trust you?"  
Hazel ut his hand on his. "Yes you can trust us." And he knew he could.  
"Okay. I want you to watch this." His superhuman speed hadn't been working before. He trusted himself. He laid out his hand and watched it move at an alarming speed, getting faster and faster every second. Hazel and Frank gasped and moved back, but Reyna studied the hand. _Yes! It works!_

"Who are you?"

"I'm Wally West, Kid Flash, speedster - " Reyna looked up.

"Son of Hermes."

 **So, hoped you liked it! I will try to update as frequently as possible, but I have a lot of stuff going on. Please review!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	3. Sorry!

**I'm really sorry, fans of this story.**

 **I can't think of the plot for this story, so I am putting it on hold.**

 **I hope to start this story again, but for now I will be publishing another PjO yj Xover.**

 **I hope you understand!**

 **-Clearcloud**


End file.
